El nuevo despertar de los magos oscuros
by Autumn-fall25
Summary: Fuerzas oscuras han estado fortaleciéndose desde hace años. Mismas que fueron las culpables de la pérdida de un niño en la familia Potter. ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no quieran esconderse? ¿Cuándo descubra que han sido decenas de niños, hijos de héroes? ¿Cómo lo enfrentara los héroes del mundo mágico? ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con 2 brujas adolescentes y dos cazadores de magos oscuros?
1. Chapter 1

Fuerzas oscuras han estado fortaleciéndose desde hace años. Mismas que fueron las culpables de la pérdida de un niño en la familia Potter. ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no quieran esconderse? ¿Cuándo descubra que han sido decenas de niños, hijos de héroes? ¿Cómo lo enfrentara los héroes del mundo mágico? ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con 2 brujas adolescentes y dos cazadores de magos oscuros?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

 ** _16 años atrás_**

Lo único que lograba iluminar la habitación fueron unas velas puestas concienzudamente en las esquinas de la habitación. Éstas flotaban de arriba abajo, iluminando grandes espacios de suelo y pared húmeda, así como algunos anaqueles llenos de frascos herméticamente cerrados.

Se escucharon pasos y poco después una puerta chirrió, anunciando la llegada de visitantes.

— Pudiste elegir cualquier niño, Marcus, ¡cualquier niño! ¿Tus ansias de grandeza fueron tales que quisiste ir por el hijo de Harry Potter antes de tiempo? ¡Nos ordenaron no acercarnos a la descendencia de alguno de ellos! — El hombre que se quejaba era bajo, con cabeza calva y unos grandes ojos color castaño. Su piel era de un suave color canela, pero un rubor inundaba sus pómulos por el enojo. Las ansias de grandeza de los miembros del grupo al que pertenecían no eran un secreto, pero su compañero los superaba a todos con creces. Con sus inventos, su manía de anotar todo suceso importante, nacimiento y evolución; detalles esenciales de cada misión y reunión, así como su maña de siempre replicar órdenes. Por años su cuello estuvo en peligro por las veces que él hacia un estúpido movimiento para controlar los acontecimientos. Lo que estaban haciendo era algo grande y su compañero no parecía importarle. Tener en sus manos la habilidad de traer al mundo cualquier mago o bruja oscura del pasado era una magia tan arcana, que no figuraba en los libros de encantamientos. ¿Por qué su compañero parecía empecinado en olvidar eso e ir con el primer mago poderoso que vea o complacer sus propios planes?

— Mi intención no era secuestrar al niño, solo verlo—musitó el mago. Marcus le daba la espalda, por lo cual no podía ver sus rasgos, solo la mata de cabello trigueño. Y aunque los viera, rápido se le olvidarían. Su compañero lo embrujaba cada vez que lograba verle el rostro. Su voz, cortante y fría, era lo único que no olvidaba—. Necesitaba saber que fue y darme una idea de su carta astral.

«¿Carta astral?». Estupideces. Esa práctica para elegir a las madres y su progenie se había abandonado hace siglos por lo poco factible que eran.

— Lo único que pudiste comprobar es que fue un varón y es todo lo que necesitamos saber, Marcus. Las cartas son obsoletas. Las cartas no te dirán lo que buscamos. Deja todo como está, compañero. No debemos de tener más problemas con…

— No querrás tú tener problemas—replicó Marcus, acercándose a los anaqueles—. Tú eres el culpable de la prohibición. ¿Recuerdas? Por tu culpa no se logró el primer bebé Potter, Wendell. Siempre me acusas de actuar antes de tiempo, y tú aquella vez, actuaste demasiado antes de tiempo.

Un escalofrió inundó a Wendell. Lo recordaba. La chica pelirroja apenas tenía 7 meses de embarazo cuando intervino su grupo. Sus órdenes eran sencillas. Ese bebé debía de estar con ellos lo antes posible. Lo sensato era esperar a su nacimiento, pero peco de impaciente. Las ansias de elegíos y premio le gano. Todo fue fácil. Fingir ser mortifagos buscando venganza, más. Pero se confió. No pensó que una joven bruja embarazada se podría defender tanto o que un mago demasiado entusiasta lanzaría un hechizo aturdidor directo al vientre de la muchacha. Hizo de todo para salvar al bebé; Marcus lo hizo, pero nada sirvió. Casi un año de eso y no lograba volver a tener su lugar en el grupo como antes.

— Y después de eso, es justo que dejemos a esa familia en paz.

— ¿A sí? — Wendell escucho el tintineo de botellas. Trato de saber que, hacia Marcus en el anaquel, pero solamente veía su espalda y sus hombros elevándose ligeramente—. Interesante elección de palabras. «Justo».

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que es la culpa lo que te motiva. En todos estos años hemos hecho de lo peor. Matado, controlado, engañado. Pero nunca he escuchado que usas la palabra justo en una acción del pasado. Al contrario, te regodeas. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso sientes culpa por matar a un niño no nato? ¿Ocasionarle el dolor a una joven madre de perder a su bebé?

Wendell tardó en responder. Los recuerdos de aquel día le ocasionaban pesadillas. Había matado, pero nunca había visto tanta sangre. Ser mago daba una limpieza al matar, y con Ginny Potter… la sangre salía a chorros de entre sus piernas; el bebé parecía un muñeco de trapo amoratado al poco de salir… ella lloraba; como lloraba por el bebé y dejarla que lo tuviera en sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los recuerdos. No debía de sentir culpa por un accidente. No fue su varita ni su hechizo la muerte del bebé o la madre desconsolada.

— Eso no es…

Marcus se volteó. El corazón de Wendell latió como tambor siendo golpeado fuertemente. Ojos color negro e hundidos, cabello trigueño, nariz aguileña, mentón cuadrado, tez pálida. Vio su foto en el Profeta hace días, anunciando su compromiso con una importante hija de muggles.

— Te volviste débil— aseguró Marcus, levantando su varita. Antes de que Wendell pudiese actuar, levantado la suya, un resplandor verde inundo la habitación y el mago cayó muerto—. Y alguien débil, comete errores.

Marcus guardo su varita en su túnica y camino hacia el escritorio al fondo de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio estaba un artículo sobre un muchacho que evito el robo de unas varitas en el Callejón Diagon:

«Estando tan próximo el primero de septiembre, no es de extrañar que haya pequeños robos. Las familias mágicas están ocupadas con las compras de último momento y las tiendas tan llenas, que los dueños no se dan cuenta de faltantes hasta los inventarios de fin de día. Hoy en la mañana en Ollivander's casi roban unos muchachos una docena de varitas recién hechas por John Ollivander. Fue Callum Kinderlán, alumno de séptimo año de Gryffindor y su amigo, Stellan Dragonov — también de Gryffindor— quien se dieron cuenta del robo y persiguieron a los muchachos por todo el Callejón Diagon hasta atraparlos. No quisieron dar entrevista, pero insistieron en que solo hicieron lo que se debía de hacer y no querían alguna recompensa alguna. ¡Que nobleza!»

«Que desfachatez», pensó Marcus. Un sobrino suyo haciendo actos nobles.

El sol comenzó a alzarse e iluminar la piedra blanca de la casa en St. Marylebone, dándole el aspecto estar hecha de oro. El suave tráfico de la mañana del domingo era lo único que interrumpía la calma de la mañana. Fue el uso insistente de los cláxones que terminó despertando a Oona Kinderlán, que descansaba en una de las habitaciones.

Oona abrió los ojos de mal humor, apartó las sabanas con brusquedad y puso sus piernas alado de la cama. Se talló los ojos, tratando de quitarse la sensación arenosa de ellos. Apenas llevaban dos días en aquella habitación, en aquella casa y ya sentía como si hubiesen pasado años. No era que no le gustara su antigua casa en St. Marylebone. Le gustaba, a pesar de que su actual habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa y pegasos y unicornios moviéndose en las paredes, relinchando cada ciertos minutos. Los adornos de su habitación le hacían recordar que la última vez que la uso tenía cinco años y le encantaba los caballos con partes extras en su cuerpo. Pero, le disgustaba que la razón por la que regreso fue por un tonto castigo. Si Callum hubiese sido más amable a la hora de decirle que pasarían el verano en Londres, seguro no hubiese puesto tantas objeciones, lazado algunos hechizos aturdidores ni usado todo su arsenal de insultos. Sin embargo, insistió que era un castigo por lo que paso hace dos meses y por sus travesuras en Ilvermorny.

Eran traviesas y habían hecho muchas cosas, pero Callum nunca había decidido llevarlas a otro país como castigo. En 6 años en Ilvermorny habían cometido muchas pendejadas, travesuras y tenido decenas de castigos. Debieron de ser cientos, sin embargo, Theo y ella eran expertas evitando que las descubrieran. Aún no habían descubierto que ellas fueron las culpables de la explosión en el aula de pociones en segundo año, o la desaparición de los uniformes del equipo de quidditch en cuarto, o los granos y urticaria de los prefectos de las casas en su quinto año, o de pintar el cabello de la subdirectora de rosa mexicano; y eso solo por nombrar algunas poco memorables. Y al final lo que ocasiono su fin fue casi morir en manos de una manada de licántropos. Oona no era tonta, a Callum y a papá Paddy le divertían sus travesuras. Pero, al parecer que Theo estuviera apuntó de ser mordida por un hombre lobo para darla de pareja a su hijo y ella tener el honor de ser su primera cena, era suficientemente grave para poner a su hermano y abuelo del mismo lado.

Oona se levantó bufando y apartando de su cara su largo cabello color ébano. No fue su culpa casi ser la primera cena de su mejor amiga, y definitivamente, no fue culpa de Theo que su suegro fuese un imbécil que quisiera convertirla para que pudiese estar con su hijo.

Se puso sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la habitación de Theo, esperando no encontrarse con su estúpido hermano o el mejor amigo de éste. Esperaba que ninguno estuviese viendo la televisión en la sala o comiendo algo en la barra de la cocina. Bufó de nuevo, mientras caminaba. Fue plan con maña que le dieran a Theo una habitación que para llegar a ella debía de cruzar todas las áreas principales de la casa. Sala, comedor y cocina.

— Buenos días, Oona. Te ves encantadora está mañana—. Oona apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar lanzar una maldición. Por supuesto que Stellan Dragonov estaría saludándola tan temprano en la mañana. Mientras su hermano daba pocas señales de vida desde hace dos meses, Stellan parecía dar todas las posibles, dejando pocos los momentos en los que no estaba cerca de ellas.

¡Maldición! Ella quería una mañana tranquila. Desayunar con Theo, hablar pestes de Callum y Stellan, salir por las calles St. Marylebone y buscar un taxi que las llevara hasta calle Charing Cross y poder pasar todo el día en el Callejón Diagon con su mejor amiga. Si Stellan seguía en la casa, él las acompañaría.

— ¡Púdrete, Dragonov! —más enojada porque sus planes estuvieras desbaratados, que por su presencia en sí.

— Sí que eres irritable cuando te acabas de despertar—musitó Stellan con falsa reprobación—. Con ese mal humor, espantaras a todo hombre que quiera algo serio contigo.

Oona volteó, dándole una mirada parecida a la de un basilisco. Stellan solo sonrió, acomodándose mejor tras la barra de desayuno y agitando suavemente el periódico, que tapaba la mayor parte de sus rasgos. De no ser por las fotos de la primera plana que se movían, hubiese pensado que era un periódico muggle y no El Profeta. Un plato de pan tostado con mantequilla a medio comer descansaba frente a él y su varita a lado izquierdo de su plato. Parecía relajado, pero tener su varita tan cerca de su plato le indicaba que estaba alerta. Siempre alerta, siempre preparado, siempre punto de joder; ese era el lema de Stellan Dragonov.

«Estúpido paranoico.» pensó tratando de aplacar la ira que sentía cada vez que lo veía desde su última discusión. Stellan normalmente apaciguaba a su hermano cuando este se ponía muy pesado y hasta les ayudaba a Theo y a ella a hacer sus bromas. Él les había enseñado como no ser descubiertas, pero desde hace dos meses que no podía verlo sin sentir la ira arañándole las entrañas. Por primera vez, Theo y ella hicieron algo que enojo más a Stellan que a Callum y fue él quien tomó la mano dura en la mayoría de sus castigos de estos dos meses, menos en el de venirse con ellos a Londres durante el verano que fue idea de su hermano.

Debía de admitir que Stellan era mucho mejor haciendo castigos que Callum. Era mucho más dedicado a la hora de cumplirlos y varios de ellos terminaron ocasionando peleas entre ellos. La mayoría pasaron sin pena ni gloria, pero la última discusión fue hace una semana, cuando estaban en Irlanda, y la pelea fue de tal magnitud que ella terminó llorando.

Stellan se disculpó, sin embargo, el daño fue hecho y no estaba lista para perdonarlo.

— ¿Eso le dices a las zorras que te llevas a la cama por la mañana? ¿«Con ese mal humor espantaras a todo hombre que quiera algo serio contigo»? para ser un hombre que puede darle una mujer un orgasmo con solo hablarle en el oído, no tienes buenas frases.

— Exacto—cambio la hoja del periódico—. Mujer. Tú no eres una mujer.

— ¿Entonces mis senos y mi vagina que significan? ¿Qué soy un hombre con partes diferentes?

— Que eres una molesta chica adolescente—Stellan bajo el periódico.

Lo observo. Debía de admitir que Stellan era un hombre muy guapo. Alto, no muy musculoso, con cuerpo atlético y bien formado. Tenía una sonrisa torcida moja bragas con un lindo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda; ojos de un hermoso color gris azulado, rasgos bastante delicados para ser hombre, con unos pómulos altos que cualquier mujer envidiaría, frente amplia y un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro con corte moderno y una barba y bigote de un tono un poco más claro que su cabello, bien cuidada y recortada. Lo único poco atractivo en él debería ser el tabique de su nariz roto, pero en él, lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy.

— Una que debería de tener mejor gusto en pijamas y calzado.

Stellan la miró de arriba abajo. Le dieron ganas de golpearlo. Llevaba meses durmiendo con un short corto, calcetines peludos, una camisa tres tallas más grandes y unas pantuflas de conejito, y nunca había dicho nada.

Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué las mujeres te encuentran encantador?

— Porque tengo un increíble don para soportarlas cuando hablan de Ismelda Roshart y como parece ser la voz de toda una generación de brujas con corazón roto, soy guapo, y…—levantó el periódico una vez más—. Y les doy unos sensacionales orgasmos.

— Ugh—gruñó Oona con asco.

Justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar su mañana, imaginar a Stellan dándole un orgasmo a una bruja miserable.

— Mejor ve por Theo. Es domingo y el Callejón Diagon se llena.

— ¡Es domingo! Deberíamos dormir hasta tarde…

— Son las 10. ¿No es suficiente tarde para ti?

— No cuando te desvelas.

— Deja de quejarte y ve por Ariel.

— ¡¿Te mataría ser un poco más encantador?!

— ¡No puedo! —aseguró Stellan con horror y acentuando su acento escoces—. Si soy encantador contigo, te enamorarías de mí.

— ¡Eres él último hombre en el que me enamoraría! —dijo Oona con una mueca de asco—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Adiós!

— ¡Apúrense o las dejo!

Oona lo ignoró, dándole una seña obscena con el dedo sin mirarlo. La risa de Stellan solo le hacía hervir las entrañas. Ese idiota. Stellan quería seguir bromeando con ella y llevarse pesado como siempre, como si hubiese aceptado su disculpa.

Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo para respirar y despejar sus pensamientos de como era su vida desde hace dos meses. Hace dos meses ella era muy unida a su hermano y buena amiga de Stellan, hace dos meses Theo, ella, Callum y Stellan eran inseparables (a pesar de que hace un año que Theo y Callum apenas si se dirigían la palabra) y hace dos meses eran felices en su casa en Massachusetts, viviendo con papá Paddy y Indra, la elfa doméstica. Y hace dos meses casi sus vidas cambian para siempre.

Suspiró y volvió a caminar. Rápido llegó a una gran puerta roja. La abrió sin tocar. Theo seguía dormida. Sus suaves ronquidos inundaban toda la habitación. Se quitó las pantuflas y camino de puntillas a la cama. Solo se veía un gran bulto de color rojo frambuesa. Y en la punta de esa frambuesa, había una maraña de pelo color claro.

Sonrió. «Esto será divertido».

Puso sus manos en el colchón, se dio un impulso hacia arriba. Lo primero que tocaron el colchón fueron sus rodillas y dio otro salto para levantarse y comenzar a saltar en la cama, despertando a su dueña con sus gritos.

— ¡Despierta, Theo! ¡Osito Theo, es hora de levantarse, salió el sol, los pájaros cantan y los polluelos se caen del nido!

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —Theo se levantó, sus ojos rojos por el sueño recién interrumpido; su cabello todo desordenado parecía un nido donde los pájaros que cantaba Oona vivirían y rastros de baba seca marcaban sus mejillas. — Me hubieses echado agua a la cara. Sería menos cruel.

Oona se dejó caer de rodillas en el colchón, riendo sin ningún reparo. Se hecho hacia abajo y cayó a un lado de Theo, que se había dejado caer de nuevo sobre su almohada. Siempre le había gustado despertarla así.

— A veces te odio.

Theo se limpió la baba seca con una mano.

— Me amas y lo sabes. — Como toda respuesta, Theo se limpió la baba de la mano con la blusa de pijama de Oona. — ¡Oye!

— Tienes suerte que no tenga mi varita aquí.

—Aunque la tuvieras, jamás usarías magia contra mí. Me amas demasiado.

La miró. Puso una mueca al ver su cabello. Llevaba mucho siendo color avellana. Esperaba que no se quedara de ese color. Extrañaba su exótico color de pelo, pero un mal hechizo se lo había quitado.

— Dice Stellan que nos apresuremos para ir al Callejón Diagon. Antes de que se llene.

— ¡¿Llenarse!? ¿Es un lugar lleno de tiendas para pasar tiempo en familiar? ¡Y hay unos Sortilegios Weasley! Estará lleno vayamos temprano o no.

Theo volvió su rostro a su mesita de noche. Movió el reloj y entorno los ojos para poder leerlo. El reloj marcaba las siete con cinco. No eran ni de cerca casi las diez.

— ¡Exagerado! No puede haber más de unas cuantas almas en el Callejón a esta hora.

— Creo que se refería a si no nos apresuramos, él no nos llevara.

— La entrada al callejón está en un establecimiento que hasta los no magos pueden entrar. Podemos tomar un simple taxi. Lo juro —Theo aparto las sabanas y se levantó — si Stellan sigue siendo tan idiota, será al primero que le lance una maldición en cuanto tenga mi varita.

— Me avisas antes de lanzar a maldición.

Theo asintió. Tomó su toalla sobre el baúl de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la puerta color caoba del cuarto.

— Mejor vete a bañar antes de que el señor vampiro sexual nos venga a apurar.

Oona rió al escuchar el viejo apodo que le dieron a Stellan. Puede que Theo y él se amaran como hermanos, pero hasta con los hermanos más unidos, había apodos y burlas a la espalda del otro.

— Quisiera yo que estuviese de nalgas fáciles. Desde los licántropos que no está con una mujer ¡y eso dos meses! ¿Cuánto falta para que el hambre de frágiles mujeres lo domine?

— ¡Espero que no mucho! —gritó Theo abriendo la llave de la ducha.


	3. Chapter 3

**wow, un año sin actualizar está historia. La verdad, mi musa estuvo de vacaciones y hasta hace poco la recupere entre ideas de otras historias, así que volví para poder darle seguimiento a la historia.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Harry llegó al ministerio como si fuese un ladrón tratando de entrar a Gringotts. A toda costa trataba de evitar que los periodistas del _Profeta_ o Rita Skeeter.

Era domingo, por Merlín, hasta para los periodistas debería de ser sagrado, sin embargo, más de una vez en los últimos meses se había encontrado a Rita por los pasillos del Ministerio los domingos que trabajaba.

En los últimos años, Rita parecía rendirse más fácil cuando deseaba obtener noticias suyas o algún avance en sus casos, pero desde que en enero capturo un importante grupo de _mortifagos_ escondidos y éstos dijeran en su juicio los chismes que inundaban los círculos de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort e infractores de la ley que lo odiaban, Rita Skeeter no dejaba de atormentarlo. La primera vez que lo intercepto para hacerle preguntas fue durante los días posteriores de juicio no se sentía en condiciones de evitarla, le atormentaban la mente como si se hubiese grabado a fuego sobre una lámina de metal; «Harry Potter, ¿qué opinan tú y tu esposa sobre lo que anunciaron los mortifagos capturados? Toda la comunidad mágica, me incluyo, estuvieron desbastados cuando Ginevra perdió a aquel bebé en muy lamentables circunstancias y ahora esto… ¿acaso hay una nube de esperanza? Nunca encontraron el cuerpo y siempre hubo esperanzas de encontrar aquel bebé. Importantísimos amigos míos lo trataron por año».

Por primera vez, las preguntas que hizo fueron basadas en hechos totalmente reales. Aunque dudaba que algún amigo de Rita Skeeter comenzara a buscar a su hijo o hija, siempre hubo una nube de esperanza en Ginny, él y su familia. Tardaron años en aceptar que el cuerpo fue desechado y nunca lo verían. Y Ginny y él pudieron hacer su vida feliz, aceptando —más no olvidando— aquella sombra de dolor. Pero ahora… Las heridas del pasado fueron removidas con cuchillas y la esperanza volvía. Él era escéptico, Ginny estaba esperanza y sus hijos… sus hijos no sabían que pensar. James estaba enojado de las mentiras de los mortifagos, Lily emocionada y Albus pensativo.

Suspiró y entró a la oficina de aurores. No era raro que Departamento de Seguridad Mágica fuera el departamento de ministerio que más magos y brujas tenía en fin de semana. El último año habían tenido mucho trabajo que provoco la necesidad de hacer horas extras, pero siempre respetando los descansos de fines de semana o el trabajo a media jornada; sin embargo, la Oficina de Aurores tenía a todo su personal el día de hoy con asistencia perfecta, aun cuando a varios les dijo ayer que no fueran porque habían cumplido turnos de 48 o 72 horas. Por lo menos se encargaría de que se fueran al mediodía (justo a tiempo para que él fuese a la Madriguera a comer), se dijo mirando como sus aurores no lo miraban por estar hablando sobre sus casos.

Al estar a unos pasos de su oficina, se sorprendió a ver a Elizabeth Parker, una bruja entrada en sus cuarenta, de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos color azul y amables; y su asistente personal, escribiendo rápidamente con su pluma en su agenda de la semana. Varios aviones de papel se detenían en su escritorio, los veía y volvía a escribir rápidamente en la agenda.

— Te ordene ayer tomar el día libre, Beth.

— Tenía que arreglar la agenda de la semana, señor—Harry iba a replicar, cuando Beth rápidamente hablo—: Callum Kinderlán se encuentra en su oficina, señor.

«Maldición». Se había olvidado que cito a Callum a las 8. Miró su reloj. Llevaba esperándolo media hora.

— Gracias.

Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Al levantar la vista, noto a un hombre alto, de más de 1 90, mirando las fotos que tenía en una pared pintada de color escarlata. Le daba la espalda y podía ver lo torneada que estaba su espalda. Usaba vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga, que se estiraba al máximo en su espalda, hombros y en sus brazos musculosos. La mañana era cálida y a Harry se le hizo extraño que usara una camisa de manga larga.

Antes de hablar, se quedó un momento parado frente de la puerta inundándose de la tranquilidad que siempre le daba su oficina. Ginny le había ayudado a decorarlo. El escarlata y el dorado inundaba las paredes recordándole su casa en Hogwarts, en las paredes había fotos de sus momentos familiares más memorativos. Su boda, la primera foto que se tomó con Ginny después de la guerra, la primera foto familiar con los niños, las últimas fotos de los chicos, fotos de fiestas de cumpleaños y reuniones y la última foto que se tomaron la navidad pasada. Solamente en la pared detrás de su escritorio se encontraba un pizarrón de corcho del tamaño de toda la pared con fotografías de los magos y brujas más buscados y un gran mapa de Gran Bretaña.

Poco a poco la oficina y su aire familiar y acogedor le comenzaron a tranquilizar.

— Acomodaste las fotos formando un snitch en la pared—señaló Callum llamando su atención.

— Fue idea de mi hijo Albus—explicó.

Y Hermione lo miró con reprobación por varios minutos cuando lo noto en una de sus visitas, comentado que su obsesión por el quidditch se volvía demasiado.

— Lindo—repuso Callum dándose vuelta. Su rostro estaba apacible y sus ojos color azul claro serenos. Todo lo contrario, a su primera reunión cuando sus rasgos estaban llenos de brusquedad y en sus ojos se veía el odio.

Sin embargo, Harry debía de recordar que en aquella ocasión Rita Skeeter estaba tras de él haciéndole preguntas y Hermione le comentó que al ver la reportera fue cuando Callum de estar tranquilo, paso a estar malhumorado.

— Me alegra saber que los buenos momentos se han multiplicado en estos años—Callum señaló la pared de las fotos—. Son más.

Harry asintió. La última vez que Callum estuvo en su oficina, apenas había unas cuantas fotos.

— Han pasado muchas cosas en estos…

— 6 años—señaló Callum.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ya habían pasado 6 años? Miró a Callum, quien se veía relajado a pesar de estar en una oficina donde vivió el peor momento de su vida 6 años atrás.

Harry se acomodó los lentes que se estaban cayendo por el puente de su nariz. Siempre lamento que aquel suceso obligara a Callum a irse y ofrecer sus servicios a MACUSA. Callum fue el mejor auror de su escuadrón, a pesar de acabar de salir de la academia. Salió en la misma generación que Ted, a pesar de ser mayor. Tardó mucho en ser aceptado en la academia de aurores y nunca fue muy aceptado en el departamento. Por un tiempo no entendió por qué. Callum fue el mejor auror bajo sus órdenes y mostraba habilidad de aurores con años de experiencia, aparte de venir de una familia pro muggles que ayudo mucho durante la primera y segunda guerra mágica. Fue hace semanas después de su ingreso al departamento que Arthur le comentó porque todos los del ministerio parecían andarse con cuidado con Callum. Existían chismes de que él era hijo de algún mortifagos o del mismo Voldemort. Al parecer, su madre era una aurora en ascenso cuando en una misión fue secuestrada por mortifagos; al encontrarla, mostraba signos de tortura y violación. Un año después apareció con Callum en brazos, registrado con su apellido y sin ningún hombre en el panorama; los chismes corrieron como pólvora. Años después, en su último año en Hogwarts fue acusado también de violar a una chica, pero nada se probó.

Arthur siempre le pareció ridículo como lo juzgaban, fuese cierto o no quién era su padre o creyeran que violo a una chica sin pruebas de por medio, y aún sin prueba el adolescente ofreciera ser entrevistado con veritaserum para que todos estuviesen tranquilos.

Él por su parte, sintió lastima por Callum. Vino al mundo con todo en su contra y decidió apoyarlo, dejando en claro que no aceptaría malos tratos, falta de compañerismo o lealtad hacía nadie. Aunque ni el mismo pudo evitar observar el rostro de Callum, tratando de encontrar rasgos de Voldemort o de algún mortifago. Se sintió culpable de la sensación hueca en su estómago mientras le buscaba parecido con alguien, orando que no fuese a Voldemort y sintió asco hacia sí mismo al sentirse aliviado de que no se pareciera ni a Voldemort ni a ninguno de los mortifagos que él conoció.

— Vamos a sentarnos para hablar—dijo Harry señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Callum se fue a sentar y un segundo después Harry se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, frente a él.

Callum le sonrió. — Estoy muy interesado en saber de qué quieres hablar. En nuestra última reunión quedo todo zanjado.

— No todo—replicó Harry mirando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Levantó la vista. Callum lo miraba, pensativo.

Callum se veía demasiado grande en su silla. Hace 6 años era un muchacho alto, delgado y con cabello largo. Ahora estaba más ancho, más musculoso, su rostro más cuadrado y su mirada más aguda. Dejo atrás el cabello largo, para tenerlo rapado, apenas una pequeña sombra oscura se mostraba en lo alto. La vida de cazador de magos oscuros lo hizo madurar, pero se veía diferente a Ojo loco Moody. No parecía tener cicatrices.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Harry, así que me gustaría que fuéramos al grano—comentó Callum, su acento irlandés menos marcado.

— Claro. Tengo unas últimas preguntas sobre tu misión—dijo Harry mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles de su escritorio. Era un desastre, debió de haberle dicho a Kreacher que lo ayudara a organizar sus papeles.

— No.

Harry se detuvo, confundido. — ¿No?

— No. En nuestra primera reunión aclaramos todos los puntos de la misión que el departamento de seguridad mágica de MACUSA nos encomendó a Stellan y a mí. Me citaste para otra cosa, así que habla rápido.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró igual de rápido. La mirada de Callum abrasaba tanto como la de Snape y le hizo transportarse un segundo a cuando estaba en la clase de posiciones y Snape buscaba formas de dejarlo como tonto.

— Yo…

— ¿Por qué me citaste? —repitió Callum con un tono de insistencia que lo puso un poco más nervioso.

Respiró y trato de recomponerse. Era estúpido sentirse nervioso e intimidado por un chico. Debía de relajarse, el tema era muy delicado y eso le hacía ponerse nervioso y sudoroso de sus palmas.

Debía de sacar el tema y encontrar una respuesta favorable o Ginny le haría dormir en el cuarto de Kreacher una vez más.

— Durante los años posteriores a la guerra tuvimos problemas con mucho de los seguidores de Voldemort…

—Lo sé.

— Entonces, sabes que muchos de ellos comenzaron a secuestrar a mujer embarazadas mestizas o sangres puras para secuestrar a sus hijos y educarlos para…

— Para ser supremacistas de la sangre o educar alguno para traer de vuelta a un nuevo señor oscuro. Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Es muy condescendiente de tu parte contarme algo que sé mejor que nadie, Harry. El ex esposo de mi tía estuvo involucrado en eso y comenzaron a acosar a mi tía, a mi familia. Rita Skeeter siendo la primera en la fila. Luego ella comenzó a acusarme de cómplice por mis antecedentes y… el trabajo se hizo más difícil. Cuando me fui, supe que Skeeter público un artículo donde decía que mi huida fue como admitir mi culpabilidad.

— No deberías de darle mucho peso a las palabras de Rita Skeeter.

— ¡No le doy peso a sus palabras! —gritó Callum, enojado—. Todos lo hicieron. Pusieron una etiqueta en la frente de cada uno de mis familiares; en mi frente. Mi origen ya hacía difícil que hiciera muchos amigos, con esa etiqueta fue peor.

— Y lo lamento. Nadie pareció recordar que tu familia siempre fue pro muggles o como tu madre ayudaba contra los mortifagos.

— ¿De qué sirvió? Mi familia ha estado en el ojo público en varias ocasiones. Mi abuelo, mis tías, mi madre, yo… No necesito volver a entrar en esas aguas pantanosas o meter a mi hermana en eso.

— Callum…

— Sé lo que me vas a pedir, Harry—Callum cerró los ojos y se talló los parpados. Se veía abatido—. Los mortifagos que capturaste en enero hablaron sobre una libreta de notas de mi tío.

— Si, quería esa libreta. Venía el nombre de las madres que secuestro y tenía la esperanza de que dijera algo sobre los niños.

Callum abrió los ojos y lo miro, arqueando una ceja.

— Quieres saber si ese bebé sobrevivió; tú bebé ¿verdad? ¿Tú no crees que sea mentira?

— Los mortifagos libres saben de la libreta, creen en ella. Si es verdadera, si…—Harry tragó—. Si es verdad que tengo por ahí un hijo o hija, no puedo permitir que lo encuentren antes que yo. Solo Dios sabe que le harían para vengarse de mí.

Callum lo miró con lastima, pero también entendimiento y culpa, como en el pasado cuando se disculpaba por una equivocación pequeña en las misiones. Quería decirle que no debía de sentir culpa, pero él hablo antes.

— Mi tío era muy neurótico, amoral y desconfiado. A nadie le decía sobre esos niños que se encargó de esconder o para que realmente los querían. Pensar en la existencia de una libreta donde escribió todos esos datos es disparatado y aún más pensar que si la hizo, la dejo en algún lugar fácil de encontrar.

— Ocupo pensar que… Necesito saber. Alguna pista, Callum, solo eso te pido—suplicó Harry.

Callum se levantó. La silla chirrió al perder su peso y se movió hacia atrás. Callum metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Por un momento Harry pensó que sacaría su varita (tonto; la varita no cambia en sus bolsillos) y lo atacaría, pero lo que apareció en su vista fue una pequeña libreta color marrón.

— Mi tío también era un poco arrogante. Pensaba que ninguno de nosotros buscaría entre sus viejas cosas. Confiaba en que, si descubríamos que hacía, mi tía se encargaría de explotarlo con su varita.

— Pero no lo encontró tu tía, fuiste tú.

Callum asintió. — Ayer la encontré y rompí el maleficio que tenía el contenido. No creas que no quería dártela. Me he labrado una carrera y buscado que se me juzgué por mí, no por un pasado que no pedí o personas cercanas a mí. No se me ocurrió buscar en las cosas de mi tío hasta ayer, después de una de mis visitas del ministerio. La revise… La información en ella no te dará grandes pistas de la ubicación de tú bebé, pero si un consuelo.

Lanzó la libreta al escritorio.

— Solo te pido que no digas nada de la libreta, Harry. No quiero que se filtre y la prensa vuela a meter a mi familia al ojo público. Hace 6 años me fui del país después de que unos magos del ministerio hicieran llorar a mi hermana por sus comentarios despectivos hacia mí, mi abuelo, mis tías y mi madre. Ahora es feliz. Quiero que se mantenga así.

Entonces Callum salió de la oficina, dejando a Harry mirando la libreta y pensando en sus palabras. Antes de moverse por la libreta, pensó que Hermione tenía razón a decirle porque el mejor auror de su generación se había ido.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la heladería de Florean Fortescue esperando a que alguna de sus cuñadas o sus hijos se uniese a ellas. Habían decido que era un buen día para sacar a los chicos a pasear y en cuanto llegaron una hora más tarde, se dieron cuenta que sus cuñadas tuvieron la misma idea. Ellas terminaron separándose de los chicos una vez que estos dijeron que querían pasear por sus ascuas por el callejón.

Ginny no era tonta. Hermione había aceptado de buena gana que los chicos se fueran porque quería hablar con ella. Los últimos 10 minutos no dejaba de ver como no comía su helado y este se volvía agua en el vaso.

— Lo que tengas que decir, dilo Hermione—dijo por fin. Odiaba la mirada penetrante de su cuñada.

— Yo solo… quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo estarías tú si tuvieran un hijo por ahí?

— Yo…

Hermione no supo que responder. Apretó los labios y deseo mucho que los chicos estuvieran con ellas. Así evitaba pensar un poco en sus problemas. Era domingo, el callejón estaba lleno de gente y por primera vez, se sintió aliviada de que no la estuvieran mirando con pena y curiosidad. Hubiese querido que Harry la acompañara, pero llevaba trabajando los domingos junto con algunos miembros del ministerio para trabajar en la carga de trabajo que tenían. Le sorprendía que Hermione no estuviera en el ministerio.

— Deberías de tratar de fingir un poco. Los chicos se preocuparán mucho por ti. No te ves bien.

Ginny la miró mal.

— Estar casada con Ron te contagio su poca sensibilidad.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir—repuso Hermione, sonrojándose.

— Lo sé. Y créeme que trato de hacer esto lo mejor para los chicos. Pero hay días…

— Disculpen. —La voz serena de una muchacha interrumpió a Ginny.

Hermione y Ginny voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz. Dos chicas de unos 16 o 17 años se encontraban frente a su mesa. Ambas traían unos conos de nieve en sus manos, con tres bolas de un helado cada cono, que desprendía un olor muy dulce a leche, fresas y chocolate.

Hermione intercambio una mirada con Ginny. Las chicas desentonaban con el callejón. Vestían perfectamente como muggles y parecían ser turistas. Llevaban ropa sencilla. Vaqueros con camisas sin mangas, lentes de sol sobre la cabeza y una de ellas llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Ginny observándolas detenidamente.

La de la cámara alrededor de su cuello era alta, delgada, pero muy curvilínea; con cabello color negro ébano hasta la cintura, ojos color marrón y una piel ligeramente morena. Sus pómulos eran prominentes, su nariz un poco larga, su rostro ovalado y sus labios llenos. Llevaba una camiseta muggle que decía en letras rojas: Freddy Mercury vive. Debajo de las palabras el rostro de un hombre con dientes prominentes. La otra chica, por lo contrario, era unos centímetros más baja que su compañera, de rostro también ovalado, nariz un poco más pequeña, curvilínea y de piel pálida y sonrosada. Sus ojos eran grandes, aceitunados y con tantas pestañas que parecían falsas. Sus mejillas y labios eran llenos, y su cabello era corto, apenas pasa por unos centímetros su barbilla, y segundos antes era color avellana. Frente a sus ojos comenzaba a tomar un color rosa de las raíces. Avanzaba lentamente por el largo de su cabello.

La de cabello ébano miró a su compañera, que parecía más interesada en terminarse su helado antes de que se derritiera.

— ¡Theo, tu cabello está cambiando de color otra vez! —por su voz, supieron que la chica de cabello oscuro fue las que las llamó.

La muchacha de repente saco un objeto rectangular y pequeño de su bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Se miró en él e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Maldición! Tenía esperanza de que el hechizo se había acabado.

— ¿Y terminar para siempre con el cabello color avellana? —La forma en que la otra muchacha lo dijo parecía que tal suceso sería un infortunio—. ¡No! Tu cabello natural es demasiado hermoso… y si dejas de tenerlo no podré decirles a las tontas del colegio como conseguir ese tono.

— Les das hechizos capilares que vuelven sus cabellos de tonos chillones, Oona.

— Me gusta reír—comentó Oona comiendo el helado con una ancha sonrisa.

Theo rodó los ojos, se guardó el objeto rectangular en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a Ginny y Hermione.

— Perdón por ignorarlas. A veces cuando hablamos se nos olvida que esta alguien a nuestro alrededor.

— No se preocupen—dijo Hermione. Ella y Ginny se veían un poco incomodas al observar tan cómodo intercambio de palabras entre las amigas. Se veía que eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan larga, que no les importaba airar detalles de ellas mientras hablaban frente extraños—. ¿En qué les podemos ayudar?

— ¿Nos podrían decir donde esta Ollivander's? —preguntó Oona—. Mi amiga ocupa una nueva varita.

— Tratamos de llegar con un pequeño mapa que nos dio la mesera del Caldero Chorreante, pero, dimos una vuelta que no era.

— Claro, no está tan difícil llegar—hablo por fin Ginny. Las chicas la miraron y ella se sonrojo un poco. Le extraña su actitud a verlas. No era normalmente tímida, pero había algo en las chicas que le hicieron sentirse tímida y cohibida. Sin embargo, ambas traían consigo una nube de tranquilidad, amistad y felicidad muy contagiable—. Está…

— ¡Por Merlín! —dijo Oona mirando por la ventana de la heladería. Tomo la mano de su amiga y las jalo. Las dos tiraron sus conos de helado mientras se agachaban y escondían bajo de una mesa. Ginny y Hermione se miraron intrigadas y extrañadas—. Parece un perro. ¿Cómo nos encontró tan rápido?

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Hermione mirándolas como si las chicas hubiesen perdido un tornillo.

Theo se salió un poco de su escondite y luego se volvió a esconder.

— Estamos huyendo de nuestro chaperón.

— ¿Su cha…? —Hermione miró por la gran ventana del establecimiento. No estaban sentadas tan lejos, así que veían bien a la gente pasar. En medio de la gran ventana estaba parado un joven alto, atractivo, de cabellos oscuros. También desentonaba con el callejón, vestido muy muggle con vaqueros y camisa de manga corta. Parecía estar buscando alguien. Solo duro unos segundos parados; pronto siguió avanzando entre la gente.

— Ya se fue—dijo Ginny, mirándolas preocupada.

— Gracias—dijo Theo, saliendo debajo de la mesa con su cabello totalmente rosa. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque tomo despectivamente un mechón y se hecho el cabello hacia tras—. Perdonen por eso.

— ¿Es joven era su chaperón?

— Es un idiota y nos le perdimos cuando comenzó a coquetear con una bruja en una tienda de dulces—explicó Oona saliéndose debajo de la mesa con ayuda de Theo—. Creo que les hemos dado una gran primera impresión—rió limpiándose las rodillas de los pantalones—. Si nos dicen dónde está Ollivander's, desapareceremos de su vista.

— Tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros hijos—dijo Ginny, levantándose—. Las llevaremos, no se preocupen.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Theo, sonriendo. Hermione parecía preguntarle lo mismo con su expresión—. ¡Es genial! Las esperamos afuera.

Theo agarró las manos de su amiga. La jalo, tropezando con uno de los trabajadores de Florean Fortescue que limpiaba los conos que tiraron. Theo se disculpa y jala de nuevo a Oona, saliendo las dos del establecimiento.

— Vamos, Hermione.

Hermione se levantó y antes de que Ginny se moviera, le tomo la mano. — ¿segura de llevarlas a Ollivander´s?

— Son adolescentes. ¿Qué nos puede pasar llevándolas a comprar una varita?

— Nada, pero… no sé. Son muy raras.

— Son extranjeras. Tienen modos diferentes a nosotras.

— Ni tanto. La de cabello oscuro tiene acento irlandés. Creo que la otra es estadounidense.

— ¿Importa? Mira, las llevamos rápido y después vamos por los chicos. No nos matara pasar un rato con unas chicas que aparentemente no saben quiénes somos. Será más cómodo, de hecho.

Hermione no estaba muy segura, pero asintió y las dos salieron afuera a reunirse con las chicas. Después de unos minutos caminando con ellas, se dio cuenta de que Ginny acertó, no sabían quiénes eran. Eran distraídas, pero muy relajadas respecto a eso. Ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta que no se habían presentado y estaban muy cómodas de caminar con dos extrañas. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la tienda de varitas, las chicas enfrascadas en una amena conversación entre ellas, que de vez en cuando incluían a Ginny y Hermione.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a Ollivander's.

— Guau. Es muy diferente a como la recordaba—comentó Oona mirando la entrada de la tienda.

— ¿Has comprado tu varita aquí? — preguntó Hermione mirándola con desconfianza—. Pensé que nunca habías venido al Callejón Diagon.

— Vine una vez con mi hermano a los 11 para comprar mi varita. No recuerdo bien cómo llegamos y parece que se ha hecho más grande. Estoy segura que esa tienda de artefactos muggle no estaba ahí antes—señalo la tienda donde en el escaparate indicaba ofertas—. Bueno. Gracias por traernos…

— ¡Oona, Theo, ahí están! —gritó una voz grave. Oona volvió su cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo. El mismo joven que miraron por la ventana de la heladería se acercó—. Las he estado buscando por todo el callejón.

— Era obvio donde veníamos. No necesitabas buscarnos por todo el callejón.

El joven mago las miró mal y luego les dirigió la vista. Rasgos hermosos, cabello oscuro y ojos grises; Hermione sentía que se le movía el piso como la primera vez que veía a Stellan Dragonov. Frente a ella había estaba una vez más Sirius Black; más alto, más musculoso, más feliz. Su nariz estaba algo torcida y su voz era otra, pero no podía negar que Stellan Dragonov era un gemelo del padrino de su mejor amigo. Harry aún no lo conocía y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo.

Dejo de mirarlas para ver a las chicas.

— ¿Mientras las buscaba estaban cómodamente hablando con Hermione Weasley y Ginny Potter?

— Oh—dijo Oona. Hermione se esperaba que su mirada cambiara, pero seguía mirándolas de forma tranquila. Se encogió de hombros—. Se me hacían familiares, pero no le preste mucha importancia.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Theo, mirándolas.

— Participaron en la guerra. Ayudaran a derrocar a Voldemort. Luego te doy más detalles.

Theo asintió. Hermione estuvo más sorprendida. Definidamente esas chicas era algo que nunca había visto. Theo no reconoció sus nombres y no parecía tener prisa de saber porque eran famosas. Y Oona, a ella no le importaba y decía con mucha facilidad un nombre que aun hoy en día causa problemas a la gente de decir.

— Despídanse. Vamos a comprar la varita y a comer.

— Claro—dijo Oona—. Gracias por traernos. Para futuras referencias, soy Oona Kinderlán y ella es Avalyn Theodore.

— Espera, ¿no se habían presentado?

— Se nos olvidó, Stellan.

— Ustedes dan mala primera impresión.

Las chicas se rieron de la exasperación de la voz de Stellan.

— Si nos volvemos a ver, díganme solo Theo—Theo, que ahora su cabello comenzaba a ponerse azul, les sonrió por última vez y abrió la puerta de la tienda de varitas. Stellan mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras entraban. Les sonrió con calidez y las miraba con mucho cariño mientras ellas entraban.

— Lamento las molestias que les causaron.

— No importa—dijo Ginny, que lo veía como embelesada.

— Nos vemos mañana, Hermione.

Él entró a la tienda y cerró la puerta.

— Bien. ¿Me puedes decir quién es él? —preguntó Ginny. Hermione le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar

— Se llama Stella Dragonov. Es uno de los cazadores de mago y brujas oscuros que mando MACUSA para una misión.

— Oh—dijo Ginny. Decidió no preguntarle sobre la misión—. Se parece mucho a Sirius.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Harry lo conoce?

— Mañana lo va a conocer.

— Va a ser una gran sorpresa para él.

Hermione asintió de nuevo. Harry ya tenía muchos problemas como para agregar a un joven que parecía ser la reencarnación de Sirius Black.


End file.
